


SWITCH!

by akashisexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, OOC, bahasa amburadul, future!Au, humor koplak, intinya saya senang shintarou nista /ye, marriage life, shintarou bucin, shintarou pasrah, slight! aokiseao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual
Summary: Setidaknya, Shintarou terlalu naif untuk berpikir kalau perbincangannya dengan Kise Ryouta siang tadi takkan membawa dampak apapun ketika ia pulang ke rumah.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	SWITCH!

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya ini crossposted dari sosmed AU MidoAka yang saya publish di aplikasi burung biru yang sering ketuker sama travel agent. Yang mau temenan sekalian silaturahmi boleh mampir ke midorimasexual, yoroshiku! :D *digeplak*

Midorima Shintarou, dua puluh tujuh tahun, sudah menikah.

Bekerja sebagai dokter bedah unggulan di rumah sakit ternama, kinerjanya juga patut diacungi empat jempol di usia yang masih terbilang muda. Mantan pemain basket terkenal, tak heran tubuhnya juga menggoda iman. Kadang sering digoda orang lewat, tak tahu saja istrinya galak dan dulunya suka sabet muka orang.

Bukan, istrinya bukan tukang jagal. Sebenarnya kurang pas juga disebut istri, toh Shintarou dan pasangannya itu sama-sama punya batang.

 _Duh, jadi keinget sesuatu_.

Sejenak, bayangan pria berambut merah dan mata kucingnya yang serupa melewati benak Shintarou yang melamun secara tiba-tiba. _'Kan, jadi kangen Seijuurou_...

Sebenarnya Shintarou bukan bucin—itu pandangan orang luar yang suka nyerocos bilang dia masokis—hanya karena Seijuurou terlihat mengintimidasi dan kejam dari luar. Shintarou meringis, mereka belum tahu saja bagaimana tingkah si mantan kapten keajaiban saat bersamanya dibalik layar.

Manis, kalem, menggemaskan, tapi kadang _bossy_ juga. Bukan masalah, Shintarou suka bagaimana suara Seijuurou yang kadang terdengar tengil itu menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, atau mengingatkan makan malam, atau mulai cerewet soal seorang dokter harus menjaga pola tidur agar tak kelelahan dan ambruk seperti pasien yang butuh penanganan. Kalau kamu sakit, nanti siapa yang bakal urus pasiennya?

Dasar bucin.

Kalau dipikir ulang, Shintarou rasa perjuangannya menarik marga Akashi keluar dari nama kekasihnya tidaklah mudah. Butuh waktu lebih dari dua tahun untuk meyakinkan baginda raja Akashi Masaomi kalau Seijuurou akan baik-baik saja setelah berumah tangga dengannya. Hal itu diyakinkan Shintarou dengan apel rutin ke Kyoto dengan oleh-oleh yang berganti tiap akhir pekan, predikat lulusan terbaik di universitas ternama, dan karir cemerlang sebagai dokter bedah yang banyak cuannya. Tak masalah kalau nanti Seijuurou tiba-tiba ingin berhenti bekerja, Shintarou siap menjejalinya dengan brankas penuh uang dan cek tiap minggu untuk dihamburkan—meski ia paham betul kalau Seijuurou tak suka foya-foya.

Seijuurou sendiri menekuni karirnya sebagai penerus perusahaan Akashi yang baik dan bersahaja, menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang pensiun dini dan memilih untuk leha-leha menikmati masa tua (meski kadang ia turut mengawasi pekerjaan Seijuurou dan memberinya beberapa wejangan jika diperlukan). Keduanya sama-sama sibuk bekerja, jadi kadang saat Shintarou sampai di rumah, hanya hening yang menyambutnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Seijuurou beberapa kali, saat Shintarou sedang ada jadwal operasi yang mengharuskannya tinggal di rumah sakit sampai larut. Maka dari itu, tiap akhir pekan, baik Shintarou maupun Seijuurou sama-sama menyisihkan waktu mereka untuk dinikmati berdua.

Shintarou melirik ke arah jam yang terpajang di dinding. Masih pukul sebelas, itu tandanya sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Tapi suara hatinya berteriak ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu Seijuurou di rumah mereka.

Dasar bucin.

Shintarou menghela napas. Bingkai kacamata tak sempurna dinaikkan dengan tiga ujung jemari. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia turun saja untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SWITCH! © akashisexual**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_Midorima Shintarou x Midorima (Akashi) Seijuurou, with slight! AoKiseAo._

Happy reading! 

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin rumah sakit biasanya ramai di jam jam begini, entah itu oleh para pegawai atau pengunjung yang menunggu kerabat mereka. Beberapa dari orang-orang itu mengenal Shintarou, dan _mood_ nya sedang cukup baik untuk membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan atau senyum hangat yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Shintarou menghampiri mesin minuman untuk menjemput _oshiruko_ kecintaannya yang pertama hari ini. Ia sudah hampir memasukkan beberapa lembar uang ke dalam mesin—ya, hampir. Kalau saja sebuah tepukan keras tak mendarat di punggungnya, dan ia mendadak oleng ke kiri setelah dirangkul paksa oleh seseorang—

"MIDORIMACCHIIIIIII eh salah maksudnya SHINTAROUCCHIIIIII LAMA GAK KETEMU YA KOK MAKIN TINGGI AJA?!"

Shintarou melotot. Hampir terjengkang kalau ia tak lebih cepat bertumpu pada mesin minuman di hadapannya.

Suara ini...

"Ah! Aku gak nyangka bisa ketemu kamu di sini. Kabar Seijuuroucchi gimana ssu?! Aku kangen banget sama kaliannn ayo kita ngumpul lagi bareng-bareng di Majiba!"

Shintarou melirik.

Suara ini milik Kise Ryouta.

 _Sial_.

Shintarou mendadak ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Oi—" Shintarou sudah kepalang sewot. Satu tangannya terangkat, mendorong kuat-kuat wajah Kise hingga sukses menjauh darinya. Yang bersangkutan merengek, terpaksa mundur dua langkah karena ini Shintarou dorongnya kenceng banget jangan-jangan dia jelmaan kuda? "Ngapain kamu di sini, hah? Ganggu aja. Balik sana ke alammu."

"Jahat bangeeeeet 'kan aku cuma ingin menyapa teman lama?" Kise membela diri sambil memaju-majukan bibir. Shintarou gatal ingin memukul bibir si kuning itu dengan kaleng _oshiruko_. "Aku lagi jenguk managerku ssu! Habis itu turun ke bawah buat cari makan, tapi ternyata malah ketemu Shintaroucchi. Kenapa kita gak makan barengan aja?"

"Heh," mata Shintarou menyipit. Sudah hampir menolak, namun Kise lebih cepat meraih dan menyeret tangannya menjauh dari mesin minuman. "AH AYOLAH gak usah gengsi sama temen sendiri, nanti biar aku yang bayarin HEHEHEHE. Shintaroucchi mau duduk di mana?"

Shintarou benci hidupnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Kise Ryouta yang asyik nyerocos mengenai kisah hidupnya, sekaligus numpang curhat tentang tenggat waktu pekerjaan yang terus saja bergentayangan. Seolah tak peduli pada Shintarou yang separuh nyawanya telah melayang, tak berselera menatap berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

 _Duh Gusti_ , ratap Shintarou dalam hati. _Aku_ _mau_ _pulang aja_.

"Oh iya, Seijuuroucchi gimana kabarnya?" Shintarou merasa nyawanya dikembalikan ketika Kise malah membawa nama Seijuurou dalam perbincangan sepihak mereka, "dengar-dengar dia habis dapat penghargaan _CEO of The Year_? Hebat banget ssu! Aku sendiri masih gak nyangka maniak zodiak berpenampilan culun kayak kamu bisa nikah sama Seijuuroucchi yang jadi idaman sejuta umat—"

"Kamu ini mau muji atau malah ngehina aku?" Sela Shintarou dengan nada datar. Agak kesal juga disebut maniak zodiak berpenampilan culun—Shintarou juga tak bisa mengelak karena dirinya memang tak begitu _fashionable_ ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Kise sendiri hanya tertawa tanpa dosa, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah menyatakan kalau omongan Shintarou itu tak sepenuhnya benar, "HEHEHEHE aku cuma bercanda. Lagian di antara kita yang udah menikah cuma kamu dan Seijuuroucchi, dan mungkin aku sama Aominecchi bakal menyusul sebentar lagi."

Oh. Aomine.

Tanpa sadar Shintarou manggut-manggut. Ngeri mengingat kalau dua makhluk bodoh ini betulan sepasang kekasih, padahal kerjaannya tiap hari juga gelut gelut saja.

"Oh iya, Shintaroucchi tahu tidak?" Shintarou menaikkan satu alis ketika namanya dipanggil. Sepasang iris emas Kise berbinar menatapnya, dan ia baru sadar kalau tubuh si kuning ini jadi sedikit dicondongkan di atas meja, "sebenarnya aku gak mau membagi-bagi hal ini, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin Shintaroucchi tahu. Kamu mau, gak?"

Shintarou merinding. Kok hawa-hawanya berubah jadi ngeri.

"Gak," Shintarou menjawab dengan muka datar. "Cepet makan habis itu pulang, sana. Aku punya jadwal operasi jam tiga nanti."

"JAHAT BANGET lagian ini juga masih jam dua belas?" Shintarou melotot ketika tahu pekikan Kise yang membahana itu mengundang perhatian pengunjung di sekitar mereka. Mulut si kuning dilempar pakai serbet, sukses membuat yang bersangkutan memekik dan melempar kembali serbet itu ke muka Shintarou. "Serius, Shintaroucchi! Malah aku juga pengen Seijuuroucchi tahu soal ini—"

"Gak makasih, Seijuuroucchi gak mau tahu—"

"—aku sama Aominecchi tuker tempat semalam."

...

Hah.

Shintarou mendadak congek.

"Maksud kamu?" Meski terkejut, Shintarou tetap memaksa ekspresi wajahnya supaya tetap datar. Tubuhnya sedikit mundur ke belakang karena si kampret ini kenapa posisinya jadi makin maju.

" _Switch_. Tuker tempat. Masa gak ngerti?" Volume suaranya diturunkan, dan Kise nyaris seperti berbisik. "Aominecchi jadi submisifku. Tahu, 'kan?"

"Oohh..." Hening. Shintarou manggut-manggut.

Eh.

Loh.

 _BRAK_.

Kali ini seluruh pengunjung kantin rumah sakit beralih memandang Shintarou yang refleks menggebrak meja. Apa-apaan ini maksudnya Aomine jadi submisifnya Kise? Aomine Daiki yang _itu_?

"Kamu jangan suka bercanda sembarangan, deh," kata Shintarou dengan nada tegas, geli membayangkan wajah sangar Aomine berubah jadi _blushu-blushu moe_ ketika mendesah. Watdepak. "Mana mungkin Aomine mau ditusuk?" Terlebih lagi, KALIAN KENAPA MALAH TUKER TEMPAT HAH GABUT BANGET APA?! Shintarou menjerit frustasi dalam hati.

"Loh, Shintaroucchi gak pernah dengar istilah _switch_ ya?" Alis-alis Kise menyatu ketika keningnya berkerut. Shintarou menggeleng, merasa kepalanya pusing dadakan ketika tahu seorang Aomine Daiki bisa jadi _uke_ , "ya aku tahu, tapi gak pernah ngelakuin soalnya Seijuurou juga suka di bawah." Lagian ngapain juga dia tuker tempat sama Seijuurou? Toh yayangnya itu juga menikmati peran sebagai submisif Shintarou.

"Aku juga pertama kali ini _switch_ sama Aominecchi, sih," sejenak, Kise memasang tampang berpikir. Ujung telunjuknya diketuk-ketukkan ke dagu, dan Shintarou gatal ingin menyabet wajahnya dengan taplak meja. "Awalnya aneh, tapi lama-lama seru juga sih. Ngeliat Aominecchi jadi pasrah dan mendesah-desah di bawahku— _hmpph_!"

Shintarou buru-buru menyumpal mulut Kise dengan sepotong sushi sebelum lelaki itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ampun deh. Kenapa omongannya bisa barbar begini, Shintarou juga gagal paham.

"Kise, tolong jaga mulut, ya," Shintarou merasa wajahnya memadam, "pertama, kita di tempat umum. Kedua, suaramu terlalu kencang. Ketiga, kebanyakan dari mereka kenal aku—dan nanti pamorku bisa turun kalau kelihatan meladeni obrolanmu. Dan yang terakhir, _AKU GAK MAU DENGAR APAPUN TENTANG AOMINE DAIKI YANG MENDESAH-DESAH MANJA_. Gak penting, sialan."

"Loh?" Kise mengerjap, menelan sushi yang disuapkan Shintarou secara paksa sebelum akhirnya tertawa semi kencang (semi kencang itu gimana lagi astaga), "AHAHAHAHA 'kan aku cuma berbagi pengalaman? Siapa tahu Shintaroucchi jadi terinspirasi dan ingin melakukannya juga?"

Shintarou mendengarkan dengan kening berkerut, "melakukan apa."

"Jadi submisif Seijuuroucchi—"

 _BRAK_.

Lagi-lagi Shintarou menggebrak meja. Mukanya masam seperti habis disiram jeruk nipis satu ember, lalu bangkit berdiri dan siap meninggalkan tempat kalau Kise mulai nyerocos lagi.

"Gak, makasih," katanya dengan tidak santai. "Aku balik dulu ke ruangan."

"Ah, yakin?" Yang tak disangka, Kise justru menyeringai. Shintarou bergidik, terlebih ketika kawannya itu malah menopang dagu dan menatapnya dengan kilat menantang, "padahal jadi submisif seru juga, loh. Kamu gak penasaran gimana rasnya ditusuk batang?"

"Gak," Shintarou menjawab spontan. Ingin rasanya menyewa roket dan menerbangkan seorang Kise Ryouta ke saturnus—kalau perlu gak usah balik lagi. "Udah, ya. Aku mau balik ke atas. Makasih juga udah ditraktir."

Dengan itu, Shintarou memutuskan untuk balik badan. Berjalan dengan langkah mantap meninggalkan Kise yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Demi Tuhan, nafsu makannya hilang. Dia mau telfon Seijuurou saja habis ini untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Yang tak Shintarou ketahui selanjutnya—sayang sekali, duh—adalah Kise yang mendadak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Menyunggingkan seringai licik yang tanpa sadar mengukir parasnya ketika punggung Shintarou menghilang dari balik kerumunan manusia.

 _Kena kamu, Shintaroucchi_.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou? Aku pulang."

Ketika membuka pintu, Shintarou disambut wajah Seijuurou yang disinari cahaya di bawah remangnya ruang tamu mereka—apa dia sedang main ponsel? Mungkin sedang berkirim pesan dengan kawan-kawan atau rekan kerjanya di kantor? Shintarou benci mengakuinya, tapi Seijuurou jadi kelihatan mirip setan. Untung juga dia gak kaget-kaget amat.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Shintarou memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Netranya lurus menatap Seijuurou yang masih bertahan pada posisinya semula, seolah pura-pura tuli—walau makin lama posisinya makin merosot dan sengak di wajahnya yang terpaku pada layar begitu menimbulkan curiga.

Shintarou berdeham, satu tangannya bergerak melonggarkan dasi dan satu tangan yang lain menutup pintu di belakangnya, "Sei..." masih tak menyerah memanggil Seijuurou yang kini malah mengernyitkan dahi ketika suaranya terdengar.

Shintarou berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri di sisi kekasihnya yang masih sibuk menatap ponsel. Jari-jarinya menari di atas layar, mengetikkan rangkaian kalimat sebelum akhirnya mengirimkan pesan itu pada seseorang—oh, Kuroko ternyata. Shintarou menghela napas, lalu menghempaskan diri di samping Seijuurou yang masih menganggapnya angin lalu.

Ngenes, pulang kerja inginnya disambut dengan pelukan hangat lalu ditemani makan malam. Entah apa yang membuat Seijuurou jadi ngambek begini.

"Lagi _chat_ sama siapa?" Satu tangan Shintarou menyelip di belakang punggung Seijuurou, meraih pinggang ramping bebebnya dalam rangkulan dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu. Sekalian modus mengintip isi _chat_ nya dengan Kuroko, atau numpang leha-leha karena rasanya hari ini dia capek sekali.

"Bisa lihat sendiri." Seijuurou menjawab ketus. Shintarou terkejut? Jelas. Tapi itu masih lebih bagus daripada didiamkan sampai tahun depan, Shintarou mana kuat?

Tak ingin memancing lebih banyak topik atau malah keributan yang akan terpancing, Shintarou menghela napasnya lambat-lambat. Kepalanya menunduk, hidung terbenam di bahu Seijuurou yang sudah terbalut baju tidur. Wangi lemon, pasti kekasihnya ini baru selesai mandi. Shintarou terpejam, kepala dimiringkan untuk menelusuri perpotongan leher Seijuurou dengan hidungnya. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pria berambut merah yang kini romanya sedikit meremang—

 _PLAK_.

Lalu mendaratkan tamparan lima jari tepat di pipi Shintarou yang refleks membuka mata dan menarik dirinya menjauh.

"Apaan sih, jangan cium-cium," Seijuurou menyalak galak. Iris-iris merahnya melirik tajam Shintarou yang tersentak sambil mengusap pipi. Kaget bos. Ini apa maksudnya kok dia ditampar? "Minggir sana, mandi. Shintarou bau keringat."

"Seijuurou, kamu kenapa?" Meski gerah dengan Seijuurou yang merajuk tanpa alasan, Shintarou masih berusaha membujuk. Sebisa mungkin menekan keinginannya untuk menarik Seijuurou ke atas pangkuan atau bisa-bisa pipinya kena tampar pakai sepatu. "Ngambek ya?"

"Siapa bilang? Sok tahu." Seijuurou menjawabnya meski dengan kelewat ketus. Dari sini Shintarou bisa menarik kesimpulan: _Seijuurou-nya memang lagi ngambek_. Entah karena apa dan siapa, hingga membuatnya dianggap angin lalu oleh si Manis yang kini membuang muka. Ogah melihat wajah tampan Shintarou yang gagal paham menatapnya dari samping.

"Mau ke mana?" Lengan Seijuurou ditarik ketika si empunya berdiri. Yang ditanyai berdecak, menoleh ke arah Shintarou dengan iris-iris merah yang menyorotkan kilat membunuh. Tanpa sadar Shintarou menelan ludah, aura Seijuurou saat ini seolah mengingatkannya pada _shinigami_ yang sedang mencari mangsa.

"Dapur." Jawab Seijuurou singkat. Lengan digoyangkan, kode bagi Shintarou untuk melepaskan genggamannya yang kemudian dituruti oleh si pria berambut hijau. Sepasang zamrudnya memicing, mengekori Seijuurou yang kini menjauh dengan kaki menghentak.

Entah apa masalahnya, Shintarou tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, hari ini ia capek sekali. Ingin rasanya disambut dengan senyum manis atau kecupan di pipi. Dikecup pakai tangan sih iya.

Maka, Shintarou putuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secara jantan. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap, berderap menuju dapur tempat Seijuurou berada. Kekasihnya benar ada di sana, sibuk di depan _pantry_ entah sedang apa. Shintarou raih lagi pinggang Seijuurou dalam rengkuhan, merunduk untuk membenamkan hidungnya di helai-helai merah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Shintarou—apaan sih?" Meski begitu aksinya tak ditanggapi dengan baik. Seijuurou justru memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shintarou yang semakin mengerat di belakang tubuhnya. Shintarou tak mau mengalah, kepalanya merunduk dengan bibir nakal mengecupi kulit leher Seijuurou yang terekspos dari balik kerah piyama. Tak menghiraukan respon negatif dari Seijuurou yang bisa saja memecahkan gelas di atas kepala Shintarou.

"Shintarou, denger gak sih—ah!"

Cukup. Kesabarannya habis. Ulangi lagi, Shintarou ingin disambut dengan senyuman, bukannya didiamkan dan malah dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Jadi, ia tarik lengan Seijuurou sampai sendok dalam genggamannya terlepas hingga jatuh berdenting di lantai. Tubuhnya diputar, dipojokkan pada _pantry_ dan sepasang ranum Seijuurou diraup dalam lumatan kasar. Pria bersurai merah itu membelalak, refleks mendorong Shintarou menjauh. Namun ia lebih cepat mengunci dua pergelangan tangan Seijuurou sekaligus dengan satu tangan di depan dada. Sial. _Sial_!

"Shintarou, berhenti—mmh!" Shintarou tak memberi kesempatan bagi Seijuurou untuk melayangkan protes. Lidahnya menginvasi bagian dalam mulut Seijuurou, merenggut kemampuan bernapas si surai merah yang kini melenguh sambil terus memberontak meski tenaganya melemah. Shintarou bukan tipe orang yang punya sumbu pendek, tapi siapa pula yang mau didiamkan saat ia butuh afeksi seseorang?

"Kamu ini kenapa?" Shintarou menarik diri. Suaranya merendah, mata lurus menatap iris-iris merah Seijuurou yang kini jadi sedikit berair. Melihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan masing-masing bibir mereka hingga tanpa sadar membuat _nafsu makan_ nya kembali tergugah. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, genggaman di tangan Seijuurou mengerat hingga si empunya mengaduh tak nyaman.

"Aku gak apa-apa?" Seijuurou tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Menolak untuk menjawab meski punggungnya makin terpojok pada _pantry_ karena Shintarou makin gencar membatasi ruang geraknya. "Shintarou, lepas."

"Gak," kata Shintarou tegas, "sebelum kamu jawab jujur pertanyaanku. Kamu kenapa? Ngambek, marah? Atau apa?"

"Udah kubilang jangan sok tahu," diam-diam Seijuurou menelan ludah ketika selesai menjawab. Tak berani menatap binar hijau Shintarou yang seolah menuntut jawaban. "Lepas, Shintarou. Mending kamu mandi sana."

"Aku gak akan lepasin sebelum kamu jujur," Shintarou masih belum menyerah untuk mendesak Seijuurou menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jawab, Seijuurou. Jangan bilang aku gak peka karena aku gak punya mata batin buat nerawang kamu."

"Kamu ngawur?" Sahut Seijuurou tidak santai. Alis-alis merahnya menyatu, bibir mengerucut, netra nyalang menatap Shintarou seperti kucing galak. Andai saja Shintarou tak ingat Seijuurou-nya sedang berada dalam mode senggol bacok, suami manisnya ini sudah habis dipeluk sedari tadi.

Shintarou menggeleng. Kepalanya merunduk, mendekati perpotongan leher Seijuurou dan lagi-lagi mengusakkan hidungnya di sana. Seijuurou tersentak, bulu romanya meremang. Terlebih ketika Shintarou berbisik dengan suara rendah, Seijuurou bisa merasakan angin dingin menerpa tengkuknya.

"Bicara jujur, atau kita bakal terus kayak gini sampai besok pagi." Seijuurou mengaduh ketika geligi Shintarou menggigiti kulit lehernya. Sedikit menggeliat ketika jejak basah yang tertinggal di sana membuat tubuhnya bergetar perlahan, lalu menggelengkan kepala untuk menolak permintaan Shintarou. "Oh? Gak mau? Ya udah—"

"Shintarou, stop." Akhirnya Seijuurou menyela. Sedikit berdeham untuk menetralkan suaranya yang mendadak jadi serak, lalu bernapas lega ketika Shintarou menarik diri menjauh dari lehernya. Meski begitu ia tak sungguhan mengiyakan perkataan Shintarou. Netranya meliar, tak mau menatap kekasihnya yang kini mengapit dagu dan menaikkan wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Ayo bilang," suara Shintarou melembut. Seijuurou bahkan merasa napasnya tercekat ketika bibir bawahnya diusap dengan ibu jari Shintarou. "Kamu kenapa?"

"I—itu." Duh, gimana ini. Kok dia jadi nggak yakin mau bilang?

Shintarou masih mencoba sabar, "itu kenapa?"

"Yang tadi siang," Seijuurou menggigit bibir, tak sengaja mengapit ujung jari Shintarou yang masih berada di sana dengan gigi-giginya. Satu alis Shintarou terangkat, menatap ibu jarinya yang diapit oleh sepasang ranum merah Seijuurou, "tadi siang yang mana?"

Batin Seijuurou bergejolak. Setengah ingin mengelak dan mengajak Shintarou tidur saja, atau tetap meneruskan niatnya yang telah terkumpul sedari pagi. Namun ketika Shintarou merunduk dan mengecup pipinya, Seijuurou merasa kemampuan berbicaranya direnggut secara paksa.

"Aku gak maksa. Kalau kamu belum siap, boleh bilang kapan-kapan aja—"

"—Kise."

 _Sial memang_ , Seijuurou mengutuk dalam hati. _Buat apa sih Shintarou-nya bisa jadi segentle ini_?

Shintarou tanggapi perkataan itu dengan kening berkerut, "Kise kenapa?"

"Tadi siang Kise _chat_ aku," Seijuurou masih berkeras dengan jawabannya, menolak untuk menatap Shintarou yang kini menatapnya tepat di mata, "Shintarou gak tahu? Katanya kemarin mereka tuker tempat dan Aomine sukses jadi submisif Kise semalaman."

...

Oh.

Golok mana golok.

Mulut Shintarou terbuka sedikit, membentuk huruf 'o' kecil lalu manggut-manggut seolah mengerti pokok permasalahannya. Memasang tampang sok _cool_ mesti dalam hati ia sibuk menyumpahi Kise Ryouta yang bisa-bisanya menjerumuskan Seijuurou di jalan setan, "kamu mau kita tuker tempat?"

Menusuk tepat di _kokoro_ , dan Seijuurou meringis tanpa sadar. Ini kenapa Shintarou suka _straight forward_ tiap lagi bicara, sih?

"Kenapa kamu pengen tuker tempat?" Air muka Shintarou berubah serius. Seijuurou mendadak ingin kabur saja. "Aku kurang besar? Kurang bikin kamu puas? Kurang tahan lama—"

"BUKAN." Seijuurou menyela cepat-cepat karena kok makin lama Shintarou makin ngawur saja. "Kamu besar, banget—" _anju kok gue malah ngaku_ , "tapi ada alasan lain, Shintarou. Bukan masalah itu."

"Terus?" Shintarou masih mencoba sabar. Aslinya sudah gemas ingin menggigit Seijuurou yang masih berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, lalu menyeretnya ke kamar untuk kelon karena dia ngantuk banget bos pengen tidur aja. "Bilang aja."

"Karena..." hening. Shintarou masih menunggu. "Aku pengen."

.

Hah.

Shintarou rasanya ingin buang diri ke laut.

"Kamu pengen?" Ulang Shintarou. Seijuurou mengangguk. Si pria berambut hijau terdiam beberapa saat, lagi-lagi berteriak mengutuk Kise Ryouta yang mungkin sedang tertawa setan di seberang sana.

"Gak," Shintarou menolak halus. Genggamannya pada tangan Seijuurou dilepaskan, lalu menepuk pucuk surai merah yang berada di hadapannya, "yang diomongin Kise itu gak bener, masa kamu percaya gitu aja sama dia? Ayo tidur, mau digendong?"

"Kok kamu gitu, sih?" Seijuurou menolak untuk menjawab. Kepalanya mendongak, menantang Shintarou yang kini menunduk untuk menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat. "Kamu ngeraguin aku? Mentang-mentang aku kecil, terus gak bisa puasin kamu? Aku juga bisa jadi dominanmu, tahu."

Shintarou ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di tiang listrik terdekat.

"Bukan gitu," pipi bagian dalamnya digigit. Shintarou memutar otak, mencari-cari alasan yang sekiranya dapat mengurungkan niat Seijuurou dan mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang sambil _cuddle_ di bawah sinar rembulan. "Kamu selalu puasin aku, kok. Habisnya kamu sempit banget—"

 _PLAK_.

Lagi-lagi tamparan lima jari mendarat di pipi Shintarou yang langsung tersentak kaget. Kantuknya lenyap, netra mengerjap ketika sadar Seijuurou menatapnya penuh dendam.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur, gak ada peluk-peluk sampai besok."

Shintarou menganga.

 _Mampus_.

Ia tak sempat menjawab. Seijuurou lebih dulu mendorong dadanya sampai ia melangkah mundur, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi. Ngenes. Shintarou jadi ingin gali kubur.

Spesifiknya: gali kuburan Kise Ryouta.

Tak ingin kejantanannya— _loh_ —dipertaruhkan, Shintarou mengumpulkan niat untuk menyusul Seijuurou ke kamar. Dalam hati terus memikirkan berbagai macam cara supaya pangkatnya sebagai dominan tak semudah itu merosot karena keinginan abstrak Seijuurou.

Yekali dia jadi _uke_. Lagian geli ngebayangin Seijuurou yang biasanya desah-desah manja mendadak jadi nusuk dia.

Shintarou merasa bulu romanya meremang. Ngeri.

 _Klek_.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Kegelapan datang menyambut, dan sepasang netra Shintarou terfokus pada gundukan selimut yang menyembulkan helai-helai merah Seijuurou di atasnya. Aduh gemes, mau masukin ke karung. Shintarou berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. Satu tangannya terulur, mengusap surai Seijuurou yang beringsut menjauh begitu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sei," panggil Shintarou lembut. Napasnya dihela lamat-lamat ketika tak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan. Seijuurou jelas pura-pura tidur, "Seijuurou."

Tak ada jawaban. Shintarou menjilat bibir, ingin sekali memeluk Seijuurou dari belakang tapi ogah lahir batin kalau ia kena tampar lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Shintarou menunduk. Menempelkan hidungnya di pucuk rambut Seijuurou dan menghirup dalam aromanya yang menenangkan.

"Ya udah." Demi Tuhan, Shintarou ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. "Ayo kita _switch_."

"Serius?" Shintarou nyaris terjengkang ke belakang ketika tiba-tiba Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya semula. Ia menghela napas, gemas mendapati binar di mata Seijuurou yang menyaingi sorot datarnya. Dengan berat hati Shintarou memaksakan senyum, lalu mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Pelan-pelan kedua sudut bibir Seijuurou ditarik ke atas. Tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan, memeluk Shintarou yang refleks menahan pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan supaya mereka tak terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Makasih, Shintarou."

FAAAAAAK MANA ADA DOMINAN SEGEMES INI MAIN PELUK-PELUK WAKTU BILANG MAKASIH.

"Iya, cepet ya?" Punggung Seijuurou diusap pelan. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum kecil, menarik diri dan menjauh dari Shintarou. "Besok kamu kerja, aku juga kerja. Jangan larut-larut tidurnya."

Seijuurou mengangguk antusias. Ditatapnya Shintarou yang masih diam di tempat. Diam. Diam. Diam.

Lalu hening.

Jangkrik negeri sakura berbunyi _krik krik krik._

"Kamu nunggu apa?"

Shintarou mengerutkan kening ketika ditanya, "nunggu kamu, lah?"

"Loh."

"Hah."

Shintarou garuk kepala.

"Kok jadi aku yang ditunggu?"

"Kamu mau dianu sambil duduk?" Bukannya menjawab, Seijuurou malah balik bertanya. Shintarou gagal paham, rasanya ingin sekali mencubit bibir Seijuurou supaya tak bicara sembarangan.

"Bukan gitu." Duh, gimana ya ngomongnya. Biasanya, kalau mereka mau gituan dan Shintarou yang memulai, Seijuurou sudah habis sedari tadi. Didorong ke ranjang, dicium sampai suaranya habis untuk mendesah. Pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Shintarou yang berkuasa atas tubuhnya, atau malah merengek minta lagi ketika pria bersurai hijau itu sengaja berhenti untuk menggoda.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Seijuurou malah memiringkan kepala ketika menatapnya, seolah menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shintarou untuk memulai permainan mereka. _Shit_.

Shintarou mendadak ingin _roll_ belakang.

"Tiduran sana." Seijuurou beringsut mundur, memberi tempat bagi Shintarou untuk berbaring dan membiarkannya mengambil alih. Lagi-lagi Shintarou menghela napas, memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah—permintaan—Seijuurou atau ia sungguhan tak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat malam ini.

"Udah?" Shintarou bertanya setelah merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, menatap Seijuurou yang tampak menimbang-nimbang sambil memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Shintarou merinding.

"Udah." Yang ditanya menjawab mantap, lalu merangkak menaiki tubuh Shintarou yang refleks menangkap pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _PLAK_.

Shintarou terkesiap. Tangannya ditampar secara kejam, diikuti sepasang iris merah yang tajam menyorotnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Jangan pegang-pegang," kata Seijuurou dengan muka sengak, "aku gak pernah pegang pinggangmu kalau lagi di atas."

 _Iya 'kan kamu sukanya peluk leherku_ , Shintarou berdeham, batal menyuarakan isi hati atau nantinya Seijuurou betulan ngambek dan mendepaknya dari kamar tidur. Jangan sampai, besok Shintarou punya _shift_ pagi di rumah sakit.

Biasanya, ya, biasanya, Seijuurou akan langsung menduduki perut Shintarou—atau mundur sedikit ke itunya jika sudah kepalang ingin. Main gesek-gesek juga sambil menahan desah ketika Shintarou meremat rambutnya, lalu tubuh Seijuurou dibanting ke ranjang sebelum mereka melakukan yang iyaiya.

Tapi kali ini, akibat ulah Kise kampret Ryouta yang mencetuskan berita absurd mengenai dirinya yang berhasil memper _seme_ seorang Aomine Daiki hingga membuat kekasih manisnya percaya dengan begitu mudah, Shintarou harus repot-repot mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk jadi submisif Seijuurou.

Tunggu aja besok Shintarou kirim boneka santet.

Shintarou melirik ke arah cermin lemari yang memantulkan refleksi mereka. Postur yayangnya ini bagus banget, punggungnya melengkung ke bawah dan pantat sintal menyembul ke belakang. Biasanya, ya, biasanya, Shintarou akan dengan senang hati membelai pinggang atau memberi remasan lembut pada pantat Seijuurou ketika berada di atasnya. Tapi kali ini, dengan Seijuurou yang memasang tampang sok dominan tapi posturnya seolah minta ditusuk dari belakang—

 _PLAK_.

"Ahn!"

Bukan Shintarou yang mengaduh karena pipinya lagi-lagi jadi korban, tapi Seijuurou yang mendadak mengerang; terkejut ketika pantatnya ditampar. Merah bertemu hijau. Keduanya tampak sama-sama kaget, namun Shintarou lebih dulu tersenyum masam.

"Maaf," katanya gak ikhlas, "tapi gak ada dominan yang pantatnya condong ke belakang, Seijuurou. Kamu gak pernah lihat posisiku waktu ada di atasmu? Atau kamu mau ditusuk dari belakang? Ayo—"

"Ssst!" Seijuurou cepat-cepat membekap mulut Shintarou sebelum pria itu selesai bicara. Bibirnya merengut, mata tajam menatap Shintarou yang lagi-lagi menghela napas lelah. "Diem dulu, jangan protes."

 _Terserah_ , batin Shintarou sambil memutar mata. Menatap paras Seijuurou yang tampak sedang berpikir di atasnya, bibir maju-maju dan pipi yang tak sengaja sedikit digembungkan— _shit_. Shintarou hampir mati gemas.

Sementara itu, yang bersangkutan masih sibuk membongkar percakapannya dengan Kise lewat _chat_ siang tadi dalam pikiran; tutorial ampuh jadi dominan yang didatangkan langsung dari ahlinya. Sebenarnya Seijuurou ragu kalau Aomine sungguhan mau jadi submisif, tapi siapa tahu ia sedang ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya sensasi ditusuk batang.

Seijuurou hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Idih ngapain juga dia mikirin Aomine.

"Sei?" Seijuurou mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Shintarou masih mencoba sabar. "Kok diem?"

"Sebentar." Yang ditanyai menjawab singkat. Memutar kembali rangkaian kalimat yang Kise sampaikan padanya melalui kolom obrolan.

( _Yang pertama, ciuman. Ini wajib! Akashicchi bisa cium Midorimacchi, habis itu jangan lupa dilumat pelan-pelan. Tangannya jangan cuma diam, boleh main-main biar lebih dapat sensasinya. Buka kancing baju, atau elus-elus perut. Ah, kalau nggak, coba praktekan apa yang biasa Midorimacchi lakukan saat kalian sedang hohohihe_ —)

Seijuurou mendongak, menatap Shintarou yang balas melihatnya dengan dua alis terangkat. Pelan-pelan, pria bersurai merah itu menundukkan kepala. Mencium Shintarou tanpa mengatakan apapun, yang malah membuat si surai hijau jadi merinding disko.

( _Jangan sampai mendesah, Akashicchi! Tunggu sampai napas Midorimacchi melemah, lalu hisap kuat bibirnya. Jangan kasih kendor pokoknya.)_

Seijuurou mengernyit ketika pelan-pelan Shintarou mulai membalas ciumannya. Tak ada remasan di pinggang, tak ada cengkeraman di rambutnya yang biasa dilakukan Shintarou untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Aneh, sih. Jadi ini rasanya jadi dominan?

Seijuurou gigit pelan bibir bawah Shintarou hingga membuatnya terbuka. Matanya terpejam, memiringkan kepala. Wajahnya ditatap seksama oleh Shintarou yang ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Seijuurou dengan tangannya. Gemes. Gemes. _Gemes_!

Lidah Seijuurou mulai menginvasi bagian dalam mulut Shintarou. Kepalanya sesekali bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi, diikuti Shintarou yang menahan diri untuk tidak menukar posisi mereka atau ia akan didiamkan Seijuurou sampai sepuluh hari ke depan. Seijuurou mengernyit, Shintarou tidak mendesah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Padahal ia pikir, dirinya cukup handal dalam berciuman.

Kata Shintarou, Seijuurou memang _good kisser_ , namun masih jauh levelnya di bawah Shintarou ketika mereka sedang iyaiya. Tapi tak masalah, sebenarnya Seijuurou sangat menikmati perannya sebagai submisif di bawah kendali Shintarou. Gak tahu kesambet apa ini tiba-tiba dia ngebet jadi dominan.

Serius, kali ini Seijuurou merasa tangannya pegal. Mungkin karena tidak terbiasa menindih seperti yang selalu Shintarou lakukan tiap kali skidipapap dengannya. Ingin hati menurunkan tubuh dan duduk di atas perut Shintarou, tapi gengsi karena tadi sudah sok sokan ngambek kalau tidak dituruti.

Seijuurou rasanya ingin teriak saja.

Bosan dengan ciuman yang begitu-begitu saja (dan ini kenapa makin lama Shintarou makin agresif main lumat bibirnya), Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menarik diri. Sepasang netra mereka bersirobok. Shintarou tersenyum masam, mengusap surai halus Seijuurou dengan sebelah tangannya, "udah? Yuk tidur—"

"Enak aja, belum." Sahut Seijuurou sewot. Shintarou menghela napas, lalu mengangguk pasrah. Menunggu aksi berikutnya dari Seijuurou yang lagi-lagi terdiam, memikirkan omongan Kise Ryouta yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

( _Selanjutnya—leher_!) Seijuurou menurunkan pandangan. Menuju leher Shintarou yang terekspos dari balik kerah kemejanya, terus ditatap sampai pria bersurai hijau itu was-was kalau nanti Seijuurou mendadak tumbuh taring dan menghisap darahnya... oh.

Kayaknya Shintarou terlalu banyak nonton drakor.

( _Cium saja lehernya, seperti yang biasa Midorimacchi lakukan. Jilat sedikit kalau perlu, sambil digigit-gigit pelan._ )

Seijuurou menundukkan kepala. Surai merahnya menggelitik dagu Shintarou yang mengernyit kegelian. Terlebih ia refleks mendongakkan kepala ketika bibir Seijuurou bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya, dijilat kemudian dihisap pelan sampai Shintarou meringis—

" _Aahh_."

Seijuurou tersentak, refleks menghentikan aksinya ketika Shintarou mendesah rendah. Suaranya berat, tak sengaja mengirimkan getaran halus pada tubuh Seijuurou yang kini merasa romanya meremang. Degupan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, terlebih ketika telapak besar Shintarou mengusap tengkuknya dan lagi-lagi berbicara dengan suara rendah, "ayo lanjut."

...

Sial.

Kalau begini, Seijuurou bisa mati berdiri.

Kepala merah itu mengangguk kaku. Sedikit dimiringkan untuk bisa menjamah leher Shintarou lebih jauh dengan bibirnya, lalu melakukan gerakan jilat-gigit-hisap seperti yang biasa dilakukan padanya. Shintarou tidak mengerang, tidak juga mendesah. Deru napasnya normal, begitupula dengan degup jantungnya. Seijuurou memutar otak, mengulang kembali petuah yang Kise sampaikan dalam pikirannya.

( _Kalau sudah begitu, tangan Akashicchi jangan diam saja. Eksplor tubuh Midorimacchi, raba perutnya, remas itunya. Jangan cuma diam atau nanti kamu bakal kalah._ )

Ada sentakan yang muncul dari tubuh Shintarou ketika ujung-ujung taring Seijuurou menusuk lehernya. Bersamaan dengan itu, secara tiba-tiba, satu tangan Seijuurou bergerak agresif di atas tubuhnya. Membelai bahu, turun ke dada. Turun lagi ke perut, sampai ke pangkal paha—

"Ah." Shintarou mengerang ketika remasan kuat diberikan pada pangkal tubuhnya. Ia mengernyit ketika gigitan Seijuurou di lehernya makin menjadi. Pikirannya terbagi dua antara rangsangan yang Seijuurou berikan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, atau pada lehernya yang mungkin sebentar lagi bisa berdarah akibat dihisap terlalu nafsu, "Seijuurou, sakit sayang—aduh!"

Seijuurou tak menggubris, makin bersemangat menggigiti kulit leher Shintarou sembari memberi _hand job_ dari luar celananya. Napas Shintarou rasanya sesak, kelima jarinya meremas sprei kuat-kuat karena _ini sakit banget anjir Seijuurou tega banget apa_. Ingin rasanya menarik surai merah itu menjauh dari lehernya, tapi cepat-cepat diurungkan daripada nanti pipinya kembali kena tampar.

Lalu gigitan itu terhenti. Shintarou menghela napas, kepalanya mendongak. Menatap Seijuurou yang tampak puas dengan hasil karyanya di leher Shintarou. Yang dipandangi memutar mata, mengingat warna merah yang biasanya ia tinggalkan di sekujur tubuh Seijuurou, mulai dari leher bahkan sampai ke pahanya.

 _Sombong amat lu_ , batin Shintarou sensi.

Seijuurou berdeham, wajahnya disejajarkan dengan Shintarou yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah datar, "nanti lihat lehermu. Tandanya banyak loh." Katanya bangga.

 _Y_ , sahut Shintarou dalam hati. "Kamu mau apa lagi? Bentar lagi udah jam sepuluh, jangan tidur sampai— _aahn_."

Lagi-lagi Shintarou mendesah. Bukan desahan erotis, tapi nyaris seperti geraman yang memendam hasrat. Seijuurou menggigit bibir, rasanya gatal ingin menduduki kejantanan Shintarou yang tengah ia remas seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tubuh Seijuurou bergerak gelisah, terlebih ketika sadar ia juga ikut menegang. Ingin berhenti, tapi ogah kalau niatnya menjadi dominan Shintarou malam ini jadi berhenti di tengah jalan.

Sebagai gantinya, Seijuurou kembali berpikir. Mengingat-ingat perkataan Kise yang tanpa sadar menuntunnya menuju jurang kesesatan.

Udah daritadi, kali.

( _Kalau sudah, ini yang paling penting._ Blow job _. Kalau beruntung, Akashicchi bisa langsung tusuk lubangnya pakai jari_ )—Seijuurou merinding. Tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan kalau jari-jarinya ini akan menusuk bagian dalam tubuh Shintarou yang bisa dipastikan suci dan perjaka.

Seijuurou menarik diri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Satu alis Shintarou terangkat, keheranan. Terlebih ketika suami manisnya itu merangkak mundur, dan wajahnya berhenti tepat di depan pangkal tubuh Shintarou yang menegang di balik kain celana... oh.

Shintarou mengernyit. Dia bakal dikasih _blow job_ , nih? Boleh juga.

Tubuhnya dirilekskan, dan Shintarou sedang menyamankan posisi ketika tiba-tiba Seijuurou membuat pergerakan yang janggal di matanya. Risletingnya tidak diturunkan dengan jari, namun diapit dengan gigi hingga Shintarou refleks mencondongkan tubuh dan menahan dahi Seijuurou dengan telunjuk.

"Sei," panggil Shintarou dengan nada serius, gemas sendiri karena Seijuurou memang terbiasa menarik turun risleting celananya dengan gigi sebelum melakukan _blow job_. Seijuurou mendongak, menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat heran. "Kamu yakin mau buka risleting celanaku pakai gigi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seijuurou malah melempar tanya dengan pandangannya, "loh, memang kenapa?"

Shintarou cengo.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ ini gimana cara bilangnya?!

"Cukup pakai tangan, Sei," kata Shintarou kalem. "Kamu gak pernah perhatiin aku pas lagi buka celanamu?"

"Pernah," jawab Seijuurou dengan muka datar. "Kamu juga pernah turunin celanaku pakai gigi."

 _IYA TAPI MUKAKU GAK MANIS MANJA MENGGODA KAYAK KAMU_ , batin Shintarou menjerit frustasi. Tak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah mendengus kesal. Risleting Shintarou diturunkan pakai jari, meskipun agak gak ikhlas karena lagi-lagi niatnya seakan digagalkan.

Seijuurou sudah bersemangat ketika risleting Shintarou lepas sampai bawah. Celananya diturunkan, _straight forward_ dengan dua lapis dalaman yang membungkus pangkal tubuh Shintarou dengan sempurna—

—lalu terkejut ketika ujung penis Shintarou menyentuh bibirnya.

Seijuurou tersentak. Rona merah merambati wajahnya tanpa disangka. Dadanya bergemuruh, romanya meremang menatap kejantanan Shintarou yang menegak seutuhnya. Bibir bawah digigit. Seijuurou mendadak kaku, ingin sekali membuka mulut dan mengotori penis Shintarou dengan liurnya kalau saja sebuah usapan lembut tak menghampiri pucuk kepalanya.

"Sei..." Seijuurou mengerjap. Ketika mendongak, sepasang hijau Shintarou menatapnya tepat di mata. Seijuurou menelan ludah ketika dirasanya atmosfer di sekitar mereka memberat. "Lanjutin, sayang."

Seijuurou mengangguk kaku sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk. Pangkal tubuh Shintarou dimasukkan ke dalam mulut, kemudian dikulum perlahan. Shintarou memejam, kepalanya mendongak ekstasi. Menahan geraman ketika hangat mulut Seijuurou membungkus batang penisnya. Jemarinya tak berhenti memberi usapan pada surai Seijuurou yang kini bergerak naik turun seiring dengan kulumannya pada pangkal tubuh Shintarou, sesekali merematnya pelan karena ia tahu Seijuurou suka rambutnya dicengkeram ketika sedang melakukan _blow job_.

"Seijuurou."

Seijuurou mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Shintarou sudah hampir menampar dirinya sendiri, karena _astaga itu mulut Seijuurou penuh dan mukanya kelihatan seksi banget_. Shintarou menajamkan mata, ada setitik saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir Seijuurou dan mengalir menuruni dagunya...

Tanpa sadar, pria bersurai hijau itu menelan ludah.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Serang tidak ya...

Serang tidak ya...

Sementara itu, Seijuurou masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir di tengah kegiatannya mengulum penis Shintarou. Mereka ulang percakapannya dengan Kise Ryouta karena sumpah rasanya ia ingin rencananya menjadi dominan Shintarou ini segera berakhir.

( _Lalu kita mulai bagian terpentingnya. Akashicchi harus punya lube kalau tak ingin Midorimacchi kesakitan, tapi kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa. Pakai satu jari dulu, kalau sudah masuk nanti boleh tambah dua atau tiga. Pelan-pelan saja, kalau terlalu cepat nanti bisa lecet._ )

Duh, Seijuurou mendadak pusing. Merinding juga membayangkan kalau nanti jarinya sungguhan memasuki Shintarou...

Tapi tak apa. Seijuurou berdeham, lupa kalau kejantanan Shintarou masih berada dalam mulutnya—dan ia nyaris tersedak kalau Shintarou tak lebih cepat menarik rambutnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Shintarou tersenyum tipis, dan rasanya Seijuurou ingin kabur saja.

Oke, tahan tahan. Seijuurou menghitung dalam hati, mempersiapkan jari-jarinya untuk memasuki Shintarou sebelum akhirnya—

— _sret_.

Seijuurou membelalak ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat. Ketika mendongak, ia dikejutkan dengan Shintarou yang telah bangkit dari posisinya semula. Matanya tajam menatap Seijuurou yang tersentak kaget, refleks mengeluarkan kejantanan Shintarou dari dalam mulutnya hingga menimbulkan suara 'plop' pelan.

"Shintarou, apa yang—" Seijuurou mengernyit, kesakitan ketika kuku-kuku tumpul Shintarou menusuk pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengaduh, tidak sempat berontak ketika tubuhnya dibanting begitu saja di atas ranjang. Seijuurou membelalak, terkejut bukan main saat Shintarou menindihnya secara tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya disatukan dan dicengkeram dengan satu tangan, dan Seijuurou nyaris tak bisa bernapas ketika Shintarou meraup bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Seijuurou melenguh. Tak sengaja membuka mulut dan memberi jalan bagi Shintarou untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang sudah lama terpendam sedari tadi. Ia meronta, minta dibebaskan, namun Shintarou lebih dulu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya hingga ia nyaris berteriak.

"Sei," Seijuurou baru bisa bernapas lega ketika Shintarou menarik diri. Matanya tajam, rambutnya acak-acakan dengan peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Roma Seijuurou meremang, refleks mengerang ketika Shintarou menempatkan kaki di sela-sela pahanya, lutut menekan kejantanan Seijuurou yang menegang dari balik kain celana, "besok bilang ke ayahmu kalau kamu ambil cuti selama tiga bulan ke depan."

"Hah?!" Seijuurou berteriak tidak santai. Hampir saja ia berontak lagi, namun Shintarou lebih cepat menunduk dan menggigit kuat sisi lehernya dengan geligi. Sial, dia mau balas dendam rupanya? "Kenapa—Shintarou!"

"Itu salahmu!" Shintarou balas berteriak galak. Seijuurou menciut, tubuhnya bergetar dengan kepala mendongak ketika gesekan di pangkal tubuhnya oleh lutut Shintarou semakin dipercepat. "Salahmu yang mau main-main denganku malam-malam begini, salahmu yang sok-sokan mau jadi dominan dengan wajah manis dan menggoda—argh, sial, Seijuurou. Midorima Seijuurou, ingat ini. Kamu punya namaku di belakang namamu, jadi _ja_ _ngan_ _berani_ _minta ampun_ dan nikmati saja peranmu di bawahku. Tanggung sendiri kalau kamu gak akan bisa tidur sampai besok pagi."

Seijuurou membelalak. Sudah hampir melayangkan protes ketika Shintarou kembali melumat rakus bibirnya, dengan satu tangan bergerilya mengacak-acak kancing piyama Seijuurou. Si kepala merah merasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, sudah hampir merengek minta berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Shintarou menarik diri. Bibir bawah dijilat, Seijuurou menelan ludah ketika seringai seksi dipamerkan Shintarou yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kalau begitu..." Shintarou merunduk. Kedua tangan Seijuurou yang masih digenggamnya dipindahkan ke atas kepala, lalu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Seijuurou yang sedikit terbuka, "mau kuajarkan bagaimana cara menjadi dominan yang sebenarnya?"

Jam tidur yang normal, selamat tinggal...

...dan ingatkan Shintarou untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kise Ryouta esok harinya. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **author's corner** :

HAHAHAHAHA MAAF BANGET SAYA DATENG-DATENG BAWA GINIAN *ketawa stres* sebenernya ini draft lama yang iseng dijadiin sosmed au, dan narasi sosmednya malah selesai lebih dulu daripada fic aslinya :'D makasih banyak yang udah mampir dan membaca fenfik geblek ini sampai habis, saya cinnnta kalian *digaplok*

last but not the least, thank you for reading! <3

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**.

"Oi Kise," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kise yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah sontak menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Aomine yang duduk di sofa dengan muka masam menatap layar ponsel, "kamu apain Shintarou tadi?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Merasa tak paham dengan perkataan Aomine barusan, Kise memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat. Setelahnya membungkuk, menatap layar ponsel Aomine yang disodorkan pemiliknya. Dari Shintarou... _oh_ , tanpa sadar si kuning itu tertawa setan dalam hati. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti akar permasalahannya.

**From : Shintarou**

**Subject : dasar setan**

_Bilang ke pacarmu itu jangan lagi dekat-dekat dan ajari Seijuurou yang aneh-aneh_.

Skrol.

_Tapi makasih gara-gara dia Seijuurou jadi pasrah di bawahku sampai nyaris pingsan. Kalau perlu, buat si Kise pingsan juga sana._

"HAH." Kise cengo keras-keras. Tak menyangka kejahilannya tadi berbuah ekstrim dan Seijuurou hampir pingsan ketika iyaiya dengan Shintarou—tenaga kawannya ini memang mirip kuda ternyata.

"Tuh, kasihan Seijuurou sampai _passed out_. Aku gak mau nanggung kalau nanti Shintarou datang ke sini buat kasih pelajaran ya," Aomine menghela napas. Ponselnya dilemparkan ke sebelah sofa yang masih kosong, lalu mendongak dengan kening berkerut ketika Kise malah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "ngapain kamu liatin aku kayak gitu."

"Gak apa-apa," tanpa sadar Kise menyeringai. Aomine yang melihatnya jadi merinding disko. "Kalau aku minta _switch_ beneran, kamu bakal mau gak?"

...

Watdepak.

"IDIH OGAH AMAT."

— **END (beneran)** —


End file.
